A multilayer ceramic capacitor is a known electronic component. The multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a stack of a plurality of internal electrodes and ceramic dielectric layers.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor is typically mounted on a substrate for use. The mechanical strength or floating capacitance of the multilayer ceramic capacitor mounted on the substrate may differ depending on whether the stack direction of the internal electrodes is parallel to or vertical to the surface of the substrate.
In addition, the loudness of acoustic noise may differ depending on whether the stack direction of the internal electrodes is parallel to or vertical to the surface of the substrate. The “acoustic noise” is sound generated by oscillation of the substrate caused by distortion of the multilayer ceramic capacitor transferred to the substrate when the distortion occurs due to variation in applied voltage.
For these reasons, the multilayer ceramic capacitor is desirably mounted on the substrate with the stack direction of the internal electrodes being aligned in a predetermined direction.
JP 2011-018698 A discloses an exemplary electronic component conveyance device that aligns the multilayer ceramic capacitor in the predetermined direction. The conveyance device disclosed in JP 2011-018698 A includes a first conveyance path, a rotation path, and a second conveyance path. The rotation path is provided with a first magnet to apply magnetic force to an electronic component so that internal electrodes of the electronic component are aligned in a predetermined direction. The rotation path includes transition guide walls having an interval therebetween that gradually decreases toward an end connected with the second conveyance path.
The electronic component conveyance device disclosed in JP 2011-018698 A cannot reliably align the stack direction of the internal electrodes in the electronic component in some cases when the electronic component is conveyed at a high speed.
A main object of the present disclosure is to provide an electronic component conveyance device that aligns the stack direction of internal electrodes in an electronic component in a highly reliable manner.